The Other Harry
by Tomikin
Summary: A kidnapping of a seven year old harry (he is 15 now), by a cult of mutated wizards, leaves Harry’s body mutilated. Watch, eight years on, as the consequences of an AU world spill into our own. HP/SS slash & mpreg


Author's Note: This chapter has just been Beta'd, the next chapter should be up very soon-I'm VERY sorry for the wait.

The Other Harry

Chapter One-Strange Happenings 

Heat was radiating from the dirt path below Harry's feet as he wandered along it. The gentle breeze in the air caused the tips of the wild hedges on either side of the path to sway peacefully. 

Harry paused when he reached the large black gates of Snape Mansion and shifted both of his bulging shopping bags into one hand so he could pull the gate open. Slipping into the house's magnificent garden, Harry couldn't help taking deep breath. He simply enjoyed the sweet fragrant of the roses and honeysuckle. God, he loved this place.

Harry walked towards the large house, the gravel of the drive crunching beneath his feet. The weather had certainly improved since this morning when he had left to go shopping. He couldn't wait to see Severus, Harry was cooking dinner for the both of them tonight – Severus' new potion had just been sold, so this was going to be a bit of a celebration. And they had something else to celebrate as well, although it was as yet slightly premature.

Harry looked up, rather surprised to find himself already standing in front of the two large dark oak doors of the manor house. He sighed and shifted his bags back into his left hand. They normally left the doors of the great house open for visitors and fresh air, Harry was sure he had left them open today – but they seemed to be locked. He lifted his hand to the door handle and made a waving gesture, the lock clicked, allowing him to pull the door open.

Once inside Harry couldn't help the happy smile that spread slowly across his lips. He had only been out about half an hour, but every time he returned to this house he felt a joyful feeling flow through him. The feeling of coming home.

"Uncle Severus!" Harry called. He wandered down the large entrance hall towards the Kitchen to unpack his shopping. He stopped when he walked past a tapestry hanging from the wall and turned slowly to look at it. It was green! The colour of it shouldn't have made a difference, but he knew Severus had taken down all the green ones and placed them in a sealed box when Harry had been a small boy here. He had no idea why Severus would put them back up. Maybe he had only taken them down so not to scare the older children...

Harry looked up to see a rather irritated looking Severus appear through the kitchen doorway. Harry dropped his bags, and ran toward him, only to stop running, an inch away from throwing his arms around Severus' neck.

"Severus what's the matter?" Harry asked, taking a step back. Severus looked repulsed by his presence.

Severus stared at Harry incredulous.

"Potter!" He whispered dangerously. He grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders, shaking him slightly "What are you doing in my house?"

Harry laughed nervously "Sev...I...I live here. What's...wrong? What's going on?" Harry was beginning to feel dizzy, partly from confusion, partly from the shaking, and partly because he hadn't been feeling well for the past year. 

Severus' eyes narrowed and he pulled Harry to the doorway between the hall and the living room. 

"I can ensure you Potter, that you do not live here--and you will only be staying for as long as it takes me to find someone to take you into their safe _care_ and _protection_." He snorted and muttered something about incompetent idiotic fools, before he moved quickly and easily between the heavy Georgian style furniture and across the living room. "Does the Headmaster know you were going to turn up on my doorstep? Does he even know you left your relatives' house? Or was this little stunt the work of his decrepit and deluded mind?" Severus' eyes narrowed again and he grabbed the pot of floo powder from above the fire. 

Severus was just about to throw a pinch of the powder into the fire when he paused, pulled his wand from robes, and waved it at the door, without a word or spell. 

Harry just managed to step back as the door slammed shut in his face. He stared at the carved dark wood in front of him, something was certainly wrong with Severus. He groaned as his stomach flipped over and slumped against the door in an effort to support a body that suddenly felt too heavy and sluggish. God, he really didn't feel well. 

"Well he obviously isn't at the weasleys' house!" Harry jumped at Severus' sudden shout. He moved around so his forehead pressed against the hard wood door and took in a deep breath. After a couple of seconds, Harry dropped to his knees to look through the keyhole. A silvery beard and glinting half-moon glasses could just be made out from the fireplace.

"Calm down Severus," Dumbledore murmured. "Sit down and relax, I will be over to try and sort this little mess out."

Severus made a noise in the back of his throat before dropping down to sit on the edge of his elegant settee. Dumbledore's head disappeared with a pop. 

Harry stayed on his knees, too afraid of what Severus' reaction would be if he dared to re-enter the room. Harry just couldn't understand why Severus was so angry. Severus had said to Dumbledore that Harry wasn't at the Weasleys' house, but Harry had no idea that he should have been or ever would need to be at the Weasleys' house.

Harry took another look through the keyhole and sighed; Severus was up and pacing the room. Harry stood, grasping the doorframe tightly as another wave of dizziness took over him. The hall seemed to spin for a moment, and Harry had to hold still, before the hall stopped moving. 

Harry's ears picked up the sound of Dumbledore's voice again, this time it sounded like he was in the living room. Harry decided he had better do something else before he was caught earwigging by Severus.

When he turned around Harry saw his shopping bags still on the floor where he left them and went to pick up the bags to take them to the kitchen. As he picked up the bags, the world blurred and pitched him forward and everything went black.

When he turned around, Harry saw his shopping bags on the floor, just as he had left them a moment ago. He picked up the bags and started towards the kitchen when suddenly, the world blurred. Harry reached out one hand to steady himself, but as he did so, the world pitched him forward. He hit the floor hard and within moments, everything went black.

.*!*!*!*!*.

Harry had the strange feeling of his head lying in someone's lap. As he started to wonder whose lap his head might be in, he felt the wrinkled fingers of an old hand stroke his face.

"He's going to be as right as rain, Severus. Did he say anything to you about not feeling well?"

Harry heard the sound of someone dropping onto their knees next to him, followed by the sound of a bag rattling and things being dropped into it.

"No…he didn't really say much" Severus replied.

"Just that he thinks he lives with you." Dumbledore mused. "This is a rather strange predicament we have here. Are you sure he didn't say anything else?" he asked. "Severus?" There was no reply "What have you got there?"

Harry felt Dumbledore lean over him to where Severus sat and opened his eyes to see what was happening from his place in Dumbledore's lap.

"Oh my" Dumbledore exclaimed quietly, his eyes twinkling. "This could complicate matters."

Harry's mouth dropped open when he realised they had his book.

"Male pregnancy is a myth." Severus muttered, turning over the book in his hands.

"It might not be." Harry said quietly, as he sat up. The world spun slightly and he put a hand to his head to steady it.

"Really?" Severus asked one dark eyebrow raised. "And what gave you that idea?"

Harry broke down crying before he had a chance to speak. He never normally cried, in fact he hadn't cried since he was a small boy.

"There, there." Dumbledore murmured, pulling Harry back against him, rocking him slightly.

"W-what's wrong with Un…Uncle Severus?" Harry sobbed.

"I don't want you to worry about Severus, all right Harry?" Dumbledore said gently

"But-"

Dumbledore cut Harry off. "Don't worry about him Harry, do you understand?"

"Yes..." was Harry's quiet reply.

"I want you to tell me about the book in your shopping bag, and then you can go upstairs and have a rest, how about that?" Dumbledore asked, rubbing Harry's back.

Harry nodded, and climbed onto Dumbledore's lap. He wrapped his legs around the Headmaster's waist and his arms around the man's neck, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. 

Harry sighed slightly, snuggling closer. "Well, you've seen how I've been ill for a long time now. And that Madam Pomfrey didn't know why she couldn't cure me. Since we came home from Hogwarts, Severus has had more time with me, more time to think about what is wrong with me. He didn't want say anything to you until he had got me an appointment with St. Mungo's experimental department...but we think I might be pregnant." Harry finished, not daring to look up from the head master's shoulder.

Dumbledore sighed and stood up with Harry still clinging on to him.

"I think we had better get you upstairs. Severus, could you show us to a room Harry could rest in?"

Severus inclined his head and motioned for them to follow him up the stairs. Once on the upper landing he led them to a room at the furthest end of the hall.

"Why can't I stay in my room?" Harry whispered to Dumbledore. Harry almost kicked himself when he realised what he'd asked, of course Severus wouldn't showed them to Harry's room. What would Dumbledore think!

Once in the room, Dumbledore carried Harry over to the double bed against the back wall. Harry let himself slip out of the headmaster's arms and onto the thick quilt of the bed.

"This is only a temporary arrangement, Harry, just somewhere for you to have a small rest while we try and sort the situation out." 

He helped Harry climb under the covers, before tucking him in. "I'll just be outside speaking with Severus. Don't be afraid to call either of us if you feel ill or need anything. I shouldn't be long," he finished with a smile and left the room.

.*!*!*!*!*.

Severus was waiting for Dumbledore in the hallway, tapping his foot against the floor. He moved towards the Headmaster as the man came through the doorway.

"He's been claiming to live here since he turned up," said Severus, eyes narrowed and watching the Headmaster. "I have no idea how he even managed to get in here, he would have needed to know the combination to the main doors" he put a hand on his hip "What did you use? A mind-altering cures?" 

Dumbledore ignored Severus' accusation "Harry is still at the Weasleys' house."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but shut it a second later. His eyes widened with realisation. 

"He can't be!" Severus exclaimed. "You can't be right. He – who on Earth is in there then?" he gasped, staring hard at the Headmaster.

"That, dear boy, is a good question." Dumbledore replied looking towards the door to the room the boy was currently in. 

"A spy?" Severus questioned.

"It's unlikely. He, at least, seems to believe his story. I will need to have a little talk with him before we can be sure of who he is or why he's here."

"I'll bring you a bottle of Veritaserum." Severus turned to make his way down the corridor.

"Wait Severus! That won't be necessary." Dumbledore called, placing a hand on Severus' arm. "Although, calling Poppy might be wise--she might be able to shed some light on his current condition."

"You can't seriously believe that-" 

"At the moment Severus, we can't be sure of anything. The boy did collapse; we need Poppy to give him a check-up. She may even be able to prove or disprove at least part of his story."

"You do know what he's trying to imply?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Hmm? Now, how about I go and find us all some tea?" he asked, and wandered down the hallway, before Severus could stop him. 

.*!*!*!*!*.


End file.
